Would be Perfect
by Fangy
Summary: Through war, pain and suffering. In the end it didn't matter. He gave into Slade. He accepted his dark fate. But after all is said and done Robin meets a few of Slades far and few in between allies. OC! No pairings. Just some War talk and a mug of Hot Chocolate. No worries Slades in here to. ONESHOT!


**This is very much a one shot ordeal. Sariel is totaly copyrighted to me, Robin and Slade belong to DC Comics and yea. I dunno. Sariel is a character from a huge non fanbased project of mine, but I just really wanted to write her into something. No idea this is completely random. But tell me what you think anywho. Anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

The little house in the woods was nice. Quaint one could say. They were miles away from anyone or anything. That was how his so called master liked it. He still didn't know how to adjust to that. But he would accept it, after all he had done he had to accept it and move on. Slade was the only one that would accept the killer that he was now. It wasn't that Slade took him out on jobs. Oh no. He smuggled the boy onto a battlefield and left him there. Or so he thought. He later found out that the general he trusted was Slade in disguise. Batman would of hung his head in shame at him now. He failed in every aspect of being a hero. But now... now all he had left was hate. No regrets. Just hate. The war had gone on for months, well over a year and the superhero commity did nothing but stand by and watch and it pissed him off.

Snow began to fall from the sky. The surface of the deck was cold but smooth. Robin had been sitting outside on the swinging chair for awhile now. As he thought before the house was nice. Quaint. But it wasn't Slades. No, it seemed the man actually had allies. Others that seemed to be higher up the criminal world. They seemed to have this alliance going. Who knew but he was sure he would be told eventually. The woman who owned this house must of been in her late 60's to early 70's at the very least. She had done some nasty things for sure. And it was obvious she had a military background. The little kid in the house called her Big Mamma. The young women, supposly her granddaughter called her 'Boss lady' while Slade called her simply Jillain. Odd, the whole ordeal.

It was cold outside but after months of sleeping on dirt floors and huddleing in the bushes to disguise yourself from the enemy, one gets used to the cold. The blood soaked mud that stained your hands just never seem to leave. No matter how many times you clean them.

Robin sighed. He should go back inside. But as soon as he sat up he heard the creak in the door as the granddaughter stepped out with two mugs, both had steam rising from them.

"Hot Chocolate?" She smiled. Her smile was a pretty one, almost reminded him of Stars smile everytime she looked at him with those hope filled eyes. Except this girls eyes weren't so innocent. "Sure" he said.

She sat next to him on that swinging chair and handed him his mug. "It's pretty. The snow that is." He nodded and took a sip of his own. Then silence. Nothing. Just the crisp cold air and a few shuffling noises from the ongoings in the house behind them. "Do..." he tried to break the ice but couldn't. He turned back to his mug. She looked over to him. "Do I... what?"

"This house, the people in it. Slade knows you."

She smirked then and put a hand through her long ebony locks. "Yea I guess... more like he knows my grandmother. She was military, he was military, missions, I dunno really. She doesn't talk about it. The only thing I hear about is the crazy stories."

"Crazy stories?"

"Yea... like how she was resposible chopping a head off a statue somewhere in Berlin and then shipping it via train to Italy to some poor guys front step. Makes no sense but I guess she was drunk at the time."

"I see."

"Don't give me that wierd look." She smirked at him. "I bet your wondering what I do, correct?"

He smirked right back at her. "Yea what do you do around here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She swirled her hot chocolate hoping to keep the flavor going for a bit longer. "I guess you could say I'm operative of sorts. And no I don't work for Slade. Incase your going to ask. I like to say I'm part of something bigger but who am I to talk. The only reason I believe that Slade even acknowledges me is because of my grandmother. Their the ones that go back. I'm just kind of in the background. But that's ok, that's where I like to be. You can see everything that way you know. Every detail, every piece of information, it's right there if you look. Other then that when I'm here hanging out, pretending to be normal I usually cook."

"So your a spy that likes to cook." She shrugged at his response. "I guess."

Silence.

"I guess I should be hitting the sack. Gotta be normal in the morning and cook up some breakfast. Without WIntergreen around your master wouldn't know what do with a kitchen. I swear that is one of the reasons why he comes here." The young women got up, stretched out her arms.

"What's your name?"

"Sariel."

The young man stretched his arm out to shake her hand. "Robin."

She met his gesture and they shook on it as anyone would when greeting a new friend. "I knew that." Another smrik crossed her lips. "I'll see you in the morning Robin. By the way... whatever happened out there, in that war. It was horriable. It always is. You can't take anything back. All you can do is move forward in which ever way you desire. But keep the lessons it taught you."

"You speak from experience?"

"I grew up in one."

It would be another hour before he even thought of going back into the household. He was almost asleep when he felt that dark aura near him. "Slade." he thought to himself. He may of sided with the mastermind but he still didn't overall trust him.

"Robin." His silky voice nearly purred through the young mans ears. His eyes insantly open and darted right towards his master. "I See you met Sariel."

"Yes."

"Sariel is very talented at what she does. The experiments they did with her worked out well in the end."

"Experiments?" Robin wasn't shocked, he been around and seen to much for someone of his age. The military always did love to dabble. Always trying to perfect the human physique. But Sariel didn't seem to have any super human powers, so what was it?

"Children of War. They tested children out in the battlefield. Took them from their homes, their parents and threw them out into the heat of battle. Out of 20 children, 5 survived. Sariel was one of them. She's been part of the underworld since then. It was only recently that Jillain had found her granddaughter. When Sariel has no jobs to complete she comes here."

"That's horriable."

"Is it really Robin. Look at how much you learned." Robin sneered at the man. "Don't even try it young man. I didn't come looking for a fight tonight."

"Then why did you come out here anyways?"

"Always with the additude young man." The master shook his head at his apprentice in dissapointment. "I came to wake up, to tell you to come inside. It's beginning to get cold our here and I rather not have a frozen apprentice."

Robin obeyed, he hated it but the man was right. It was getting cold out here and he rather not catch the flu. The boy stomped into the hosue and muttered a "whatever" before opening the door and walking inside. The master stood outside for a while longer, when he was sure his apprentice had trudged his feet up the stairs to his makeshift room he let out a long held in sigh.

The next few months were not going to be easy. He had manipulated Robin to be standing at his side as any Apprentice should be. But it had been at a great cost. He had dragged the boy off to war. And he would never be the same. But it was for the better. Now Robin would see things his way. Now he would see how the world truly worked.

"Slade your going to catch cold out there, Didn't you just yell at your little apprentice for the same damn thing. Get in here." Jillian, amazing woman. One hell of a sniper in her day. Slade turned around to face the woman to give her a nod. She shook her head and went back inside. It wasn't long before he followed. Yes, it would take awhile but in the end Robin would be perfect.

**And YEA! Anywho drop me a review if ya want. **

**-Fangs**


End file.
